


Schooled

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [9]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Lies, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris likes to tell stories.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooled

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #138: Schooled; Young!Keller.  
> Word count: 100.  
> 

  
Chris is well-acquainted with the hard, blue plastic chairs outside of the principal's office.

He scuffs at the peeling linoleum tile with the toe of one sneaker while he waits to hear his name called. Clutching the note from his teacher with both hands, he crumples the paper, and then smoothes it out on his knee. His brow furrows as he reads the words again.

_Chris likes to tell stories._

He knows this is grown-up code for _Chris likes to lie_.

Well, so what? He's usually pretty good at it, he's getting better, and next time, he'll fool them all.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/278742.html).  
> 


End file.
